1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information recording apparatus, information recording method, and a computer-readable medium which are suitable for recording information on, for example, a memory card such as an SD (Secure Digital) card.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a file system which controls writing of data onto an information recording apparatus such as the above-mentioned memory card or an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), in the case where file data are to be written onto an information recording medium in accordance with a data writing request from an application, the file data are sequentially written onto the medium with starting from the top recording area.
Namely, it is usually said that, in the case where one file is configured by a plurality of file data, when the file data are to be written onto an information recording medium, all the file data constituting the file are preferably written to be continuous on recording areas of the information recording medium.
This is performed in view of the following reason. In a semiconductor memory which is used as an information recording medium in a memory card, when a writing or reading process is performed in a data unit which is continuous, and which is somewhat large, such as 128 kbytes, the processing speed can be increased.
When a plurality of files each configured by a plurality of file data are to be simultaneously written onto an information recording medium in accordance with a data writing request from an application, there is a possibility that respective file data constituting each file are randomly written, and the continuity of file data constituting the same file is impaired.
JP-A-4-225441 discloses a configuration where a recording area of a recording medium is managed while being divided into a plurality of continuous zones, and, in the case where preparation instructions are given to a plurality of files in a parallel manner, different continuous zones are occupied in respective files, so that data of one file are continuously recorded in one continuous zone.